The Queen of the Mystics
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: No, this not the LuMa that's The TRUE Queen of the Mystics. Schala geys sent to 600 A.D. and turns into a female Magus, and only her dear brother has the power to stop her, is all hope lost? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of the Mystics  
  
A what if Chrono Trigger Fanfic by: MasklessDuckman  
  
I do not own any of these characters, and I now present a different kind of fanfic, so... Enjoy! -MasklessDuckman  
  
Chapter 1: The Fall of the Black Omen  
  
Schala was gazing from inside the Mammon Machine as the false prophet, the purple haired girl, and the odd frog knight attacked the gigantic machine. When the Ocean Palace began to collapse, Schala had been sucked into the Mammon Machine, but by the looks of this, not for long. The purple haired girl summoned a wave of fire, the red glass like surface that Schala was encased in, began to crack, the fire had made the little room in the Mammon Machine unnaturally hot, beads of perspiration began to drip off of Schala's forehead, she fanned herself with her hand, to her relief, the frog man released a wave of water, that cooled off the chamber, bringing much relief to Schala. Schala felt fear spread across her entire body, and a chill ran down her spine as she gazed into the prophet's eyes, they where very dark red, she could even make that out through the red glass she was looking through. His eyes showed years of pain, torment, sorrow. Schala wondered what had made this man so angry. The glassy surface in which Schala was encased was shattered, the three figures disappeared and Schala was dropped from the Black Omen, to the waters below.   
  
Ozzie, the now failure of the mystics sat on his overly large throne. "Why did Magus have to leave? We could have won the war; the mystics could have ruled the world. "I think I have a solution." said a very feminine voice, a beautiful pink mystic, encased in a white dress, and a long white cape appeared, its long pink hair was in a large ponytail that drug the ground behind it. (Calm yourselves guys. It's just Flea.) "What are you speaking about Flea?" Ozzie asked, brushing off Flea's comment. "I discovered a spell, where we can bring the dark one here." Flea said. "How would that help?" Ozzie asked. "Well, we could do some... re-obedience training." said a tall bald headed purple mystic with a sword, stretching out a black leather whip, Ozzie smiled, "Good idea Slash." Ozzie said. Slash had been in charge of keeping Magus in line when he was a child, and was training him for sword fighting. More than once did Slash's whip meet Janus'(Magus') flesh, to this day, the whip remained Magus' only weakness, only that whip, much like the saying, the dog who is kicked fears the boot. "Let's do it." Ozzie said.   
  
The three mystics gathered in a triangle, they had rehearsed the spell several times; all at once, they spoke, "Zihw eseehc. stnap yeknom. ydal ytterp a ma I. Ecnad em hctaw. (When you have some time to kill, read that chant backwards.) Bring us the fallen child of Zeal!" The three chanted it out loudly, a circle appeared in the middle of all of them...   
  
Schala was descending towards the icy water, she knew that she wouldn't survive the impact as high up as she was, and even if she did, the icy waters would soon claim her. Schala's life began to flash before her eyes, she saw her mother holding Janus in her arms, staring contently at him, she saw Melchior giving her her pendant, she saw everything that had ever happened. Schala closed her eyes and clenched her fists, she waited for the splash, and the feeling of several knives of ice coursing through her body, but it never came, she felt herself thump harmlessly on a stone floor. Schala looked all around her, there where three creatures around her, there was a large fat green creature, he was twice as wide as he was tall, wearing a white robe (That looked like a bed sheet), there was a tall, frightening, bald headed creature with yellow eyes in front of her, it too was wearing white, and carried a very wicked looking katana at it's side. The third member looked like a woman with pink skin and hair, she wore a white dress and cape, and she was the least frightening and beastly of the three. "Who the hell are you?" Slash asked. "My name is Schala Zeal." Schala replied nervously. "Schala? That was the girl Magus used to always mentioned in his sleep. How did we get her? We said the words, Bring us the fallen child of Zeal." Flea said. "Uh fallen child? I thought it was falling child of Zeal?" Slash said, a sheepish look on his face. Flea knocked Slash on the head, "You numbskull! We don't have Magus! We have his useless sister!!" Flea yelled. "You... You three knew Janus?" Schala asked. "Yeah, we raised him." Ozzie replied. "Do you have a picture of him?" Schala asked. Flea pointed behind Schala, Schala turned around, there one the wall was a gigantic portrait of a man with snow white skin, his hair was a pale blue, he wore a blood red cape, and his teeth were vicious fangs, his pointed ears stuck out at the side of his head, he wore bronze plate mail armor to cover his chest, he was wearing brown boots and gloves. However, the most noticeable thing about him where his piercing red eyes, they seemed to glow. "The prophet... What did you do to him? What did you do to him?!?!?!?!?" Schala asked. "What did you monsters do to Janus?!?" Schala screamed. Schala's anger became great, she floated off of the ground, a great anger rose within her and she thrust a hand towards the three mystics, a black dome appeared near them, followed by a larger dome of light, then a wave of fire, a tidal wave, and two large blocks of ice. The three mystics smiled, "Maybe getting her here wasn't so bad. She's much stronger than Magus." Ozzie said, his sharp teeth glowing. Schala was gazing at her smoking hands, she had never been able to use attack magic before. Suddenly Slash seized her by the hair and began to drag her down a corridor, Schala was screaming, it felt as if her scalp was being pulled off.   
  
Slash opened up a door to a dingy little cell and threw her in, "It was your brother's, that's his blood on the wall and floors, yours will be painted over it soon!" Slash said and closed the heavy iron door behind him. Schala lay down on the lumpy straw bed, she was sure this was probably where Janus had always gone to cry. What had they done to him, Janus always had such beautiful green eyes, and now they where blood red... and he was so pale, and his teeth were sharp, they had turned him into a monster. Then Schala's eyes widened with realization, they were going to do the same to her, Schala turned around and saw her name, crudely written in blood on the wall... tears streamed down Schala's cheeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Training  
  
Schala woke up; a little green creature with a big head was standing next to her... "Your breakfast..." the creature said, handing Schala a plate. "Uh... thank you." Schala said, blinking. The creature walked out and shut the door behind it. Schala lifted the lid on the plate, the smell released from the dish made her gag. There on the plate was a piece of stale moldy bread, and a piece of jerky. Schala devoured the jerky as if it was the greatest food in the world, she gazed wonderingly at the piece of bread, and she sat it to the side and leaned against the wall. "Eat your bread." Slash said from outside. "No... It's disgusting." Schala said, Slash opened the door and walked in... Schala had expected Slash to hit her, but instead he just picked up the plate and said, "Fine... I'll just let you stew in here for a few days, see how good the bread looks then." Slash said.  
  
It had been six days and Schala was starving. Schala suddenly wished that she had eaten the bread, she had eaten all of the wax crumbs off the candles, then the candles, she was out of food and starving. A millipede crawled up the wall; Schala's better judgment was overshadowed by her monstrous appetite. Schala grabbed the large bug and crammed it in her mouth, the taste was horrid, and almost made her throw up, as the pieces moved as she chewed them. But Schala needed food, for ten more days Schala had nothing to eat but cockroaches and millipedes, finally Slash came in and said, "Now... are you ready to eat your bread?" Slash produced what, by the looks of it was the exact same piece of bread from sixteen days ago, like a greedy dog; Schala snatched the green piece of bread and shoved it in her mouth, even the mold tasted better than the bugs. "Now, whenever I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. Training begins tomorrow. Here are the leftovers." Slash said and placed a bucket of bones with some scraps of meat on them, and bread crusts and such. Schala chewed the last remaining particles of meat off the gnawed bones, she ate the potato peelings and the bread crusts, she piled the bones next to the bed, and she would eat the marrow from them later. (This chapter's really gross isn't it?)   
  
The door opened and Flea walked in, he sat down on the bed next to Schala, trying to remember his exact speech to the child Janus thirteen years ago. Flea reached in his pocket and pulled out four small round blue orbs, he took one and forced it into Schala's mouth. "Now, if you will behave, I won't give you any more!" Flea said angrily. "Why? These taste great!" Schala said enjoying the flavor. "What? You... you like them?" Flea asked surprised. "Yes, they're good." Schala said. "Finally a woman of good taste. I thought I was the only one who liked those. I used to use them for punishment to your little brother, he hated them." Flea said. "Flea, I have been meaning to ask you a question. Okay, if you are a man, then why do you look like you do?" Schala asked. Flea leaned in close, "I'll tell you a secret, but you have to keep it a secret, just between us two." Flea said. Schala nodded, "Okay, you see I really am a woman. I just like screwing with people's heads; even Ozzie and Slash don't know I'm a girl." Flea said, Schala giggled slightly. "I need to ask you a question. Why did you turn Janus into such a monster?" Schala asked. "We didn't. He got a little paler from being in this dark cell all the time, but the eyes, teeth, and ears weren't done by us." Flea said. "What happened then?" Schala asked. "He mastered the black wind." Flea said. "That's impossible." Schala said. "He was gone in his chambers for almost a month, when he reemerged, his aura reeked of dark power, his eyes had taken on a reddish tint, his ears were pointed, his teeth were pointed, his skin was deathly pale... he was... Magus." Flea said. "Anyway I have to go, take some of these." Flea said, putting some of the blue orbs in Schala's hand. Schala stuffed the orbs in her pillowcase and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Schala woke up with Slash looking over her, "Get up!" Slash said. Schala stood up and went to the window, "It's still dark outside." Schala said. crack! Schala screamed as a whip licked at her, leaving a large cut down her back. "I don't give a damn if the sun's up or not, it's training time!" Slash said angrily. "Yes." Schala said. "Yes, who?" Slash asked. "Yes, Slash." Schala said. "You still left something out." Slash said. "Yes, Lord Slash." Schala said bowing her head. "Good, now let's go." Slash said.   
  
Out in the courtyard, Slash handed Schala a broadsword. Schala put both her hands on the sword; the sword fell downward and clanged on the stones. "I can't use this sword, it's too heavy." Schala said. Crack! another cut appeared down Schala's back. "You'll use that sword and like it!" Slash said, drawing his katana. "Ohh, I see how this works. You give the trainee a sword they can never use so you seem a superior swordsman. What a cowardly thing to do!" Schala said. Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Schala screamed in pain several times, tears streamed down her face, Slash ran over and knocked her on the face. "I think I'll take some of your freedom away. You are no longer Schala Zeal, you are now Mage. Now what is your name?" Slash asked. "Schala." crack! "Wrong!! What is your name!?!" Slash demanded. "Schala!" Crack! "Wrong!!!! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!?!?!" "Schala!!!!!" Crack! Crack! Crack! "WRONG!!!! WHAT IS YOUR NAME!!?!?!?!?" "SCHALA!!!!!" Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! "What is your NAME?!?!?" "You bastard!!! I'll never give in, you'll have to kill me!!!!" Schala said. Slash lashed at her again and again with the whip, Schala's robes became a pile of rags, her barley clothed scarred body lay on the ground. "What?!?! Is your name?!?!?" Slash demanded. "Sch.... Mage.... My name... is Mage." Schala said, she passed out of exhaustion.   
  
Four long years passed, Schala (Now Mage) was the mystics' personal whipping girl, she was brainwashed, and learned to fear the whip. But Mage was gradually growing stronger in magic. One day Mage sat in her room, her body was covered in scars, and she was becoming pale from lack of sun. Her blue hair was becoming slightly whiter, but one day suddenly the room she was in, turned to darkness, a wind spinning around. "Who are you?" Mage asked the darkness. "We are everything, and nothing at all. We are the creator, and the created. We are death, we are life. We are the black wind." a voice from nowhere came. "But Janus mastered you." Mage said. "No! Janus gained use of us, but he did not master us. Only the greatest magic user in the world can master us." the black wind replied. "So why have you contacted me?" Mage asked. "We have come to offer you power beyond your dreams. Enough to control those pitiful whelps who whip you each day." The black wind said. "And what would you get from it?" Mage asked. "Your soul." The black wind replied. "I don't agree. I would never give my soul." Mage said. "Then we shall take it!!" the black wind said, suddenly the breeze around Mage turned into a maelstrom. Mage felt as though her body was being torn apart by the gale, suddenly her pendant began to glow... the black wind drew back. "That pendant... How is it that you have it?" the black wind asked. "You should know, you are all knowing. All I know, is that I can defeat you now." Mage said smiling. The black wind drew back, "Your aura... You know lunar magic!" the black wind howled. Mage's evil smile got even larger. "Yes, I do! Luminaire!!!" Mage shouted, a gigantic dome of light appeared all around Mage, the black wind gave a painful howl, when the spell dissipated it asked. "Who... Who are you?!?!" "My name is Mage, but you can call me... master." Mage said and began to laugh evilly.  
  
"What are you daydreaming about girl!!" Slash said, slapping Mage's unmoving body. Mage's eyes, opened, but they weren't green, they were blood red, her ears were pointed, and two razor sharp fangs protruded from her mouth. "What the? What's going on Mage?" Slash asked. "Simple... I control the black wind." Mage replied, levitating towards a very frightened Slash. "What... What are you going to do to me?" Slash asked, fear in his yellow eyes. "I will do nothing, as long as you obey. You will raise the largest army you can find, tell Ozzie and Flea, that they have a new leader. Do this or I shall turn you into a fly and place you in a spider's web." Mage said angrily. "Y... Yes my queen!" Slash said and ran down the hall. Mage floated out to the throne room. "Is what Slash said true? Did you truly master the black wind?" Ozzie asked. "No... I did not master it... I control the black wind... I AM the black wind." Mage said angrily. "I require a new throne. Now go find me one!!" Mage said, "Yes my queen!" Ozzie said and ran to get her a new throne. "S... Schala?" Flea asked, slightly scared. "No... Schala is dead. I am Mage!!" Mage said angrily. "Yes, my queen." Flea said, terror on her face. "My queen. The troops wait for you outside." Slash said.   
  
Mage walked out on the balcony. Below her were imps, roleys, henches, diablos, gnashers, nagaettes, trolls, vampire bats, skeletons, jugglers, freelancers, eagletts, and frogs. "You are the weakest, most pitiful creatures I have ever seen. But that too can be remedied." Mage said and placed her hands in the air; black smoke flew from her palms and engulfed the mystic army, when the smoke dissipated, and the mystic army was larger more fearsome beasts, not a weakling among them. "Now come my children. We invade Gaurdia at dawn!!!" Mage said, the mystics cheered. The new Ozzie was much more muscular than the old, he was thinner as well, the new Slash was black, and his blue eyes glowed angrily. Flea had escaped the fort before Mage had changed the mystics. "Now to remodel this ridiculous castle." Mage said. Magus' castle changed form, all of the statues of Magus became statues of Mage, and the entire castle became fearsome beyond all compare. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Invasion of Gaurdia  
  
Flea flew across the waters, she rushed into Porre and then to the cursed forest behind it, she dove into a bush to hide and found that it led to a hole. A hovel of sorts, but it was empty now, Flea began to conjure furniture, and she sat down. "May the lord have mercy upon these poor human's souls." Flea said, shutting the door above her and sitting on the bed.  
  
Lucca, Crono, and Marle flew through the time stream in the Epoch, still looking for Crono's mother and cats. The three came upon 604 A.D. (That's right, they've been looking for four years.) The three decided to land the Epoch in Gaurdia forest and go to the castle. "Ah Sir Crono, Lady Marle, Lady Lucca. Good to see you again." the guard greeted the three at the door. The three made it into the royal chambers; a little blonde haired boy with the same mischievous look in his eye that Marle often got approached them. "Now Landon, 'Tis not polite to stare." a gruff voice said, and the familiar form of Frog emerged from a doorway. "Landon? That was Queen Leene's son?" Marle said. "You're surprised?" Lucca asked. Crono shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Greetings, it is good to see thou again. We art in another war with the mystics." Frog said. "Ozzie?" Lucca asked. "Nay, 'tis a lass named Mage. She controls the dark wind." Frog said. "Controls the dark wind? That's impossible." Lucca said. "Believeth it or not, 'tis true." Frog said, "She made the mystics more fearsome and powerful, I haveth not seen Flea though." Frog said. "So how does this new leader stack up to Magus?" Marle asked. "Magus tis a two bit illusionist compared to Mage." Frog said. Suddenly the doors flew open, a guard ran in, his flesh was decaying off of him, "Captain... The mystics are heeeerreeee..." the guard trailed off as he melted into a puddle on the floor, a woman in a bronze plate mail armor, walked in, she wore a long blood red cape, her hair was platinum blue, her eyes were a deep red, and her ears where pointed, she wore two earrings shaped like pyramids, and two fangs slightly stuck out from below her upper lip. "Hello Foggy." Mage said. "'Tis... Schala..." Frog said. This comment seemed to only anger Mage, "Schala is dead!!! There is only Mage now!!!" Mage said angrily. Crono performed a Luminaire, which had no effect. Frog charged with the Masamune, it slashed at Mage. Landon ran to his hiding spot with his parents, suddenly time stopped, the Masamune flew up in the air, the two spirits of the sword, Masa and Mune appeared. "Sorry Glenn, we cannot do anything against Mage, she's too powerful." Mune said. "'Tis no way?" Frog asked. "Well, if you could find our sister Doreen, she could power up the sword. But you would still need someone who's powers in the dark arts rival Mage's to wield the sword." Masa said. Frog nodded, "Crono, Marle, Lucca, take the Masamune. Find Doreen and Sir Magus. I wilt defend the castle." Frog said, drawing an iron sword. "But you'll be killed!" Marle said. "Worry not, Milady. I shalt teleport myself and the royal family to mine old home. Fare thee well." Frog said. Masa and Mune went back into the sword; Crono took it in his hand and ran. Frog conjured up a teleportation spell and he, Landon, Queen Leene, and the King where teleported to his old home in the cursed woods.  
  
The Epoch soared through time, "Okay we need to find Magus and Doreen. Where would we find Doreen?" Lucca asked. "She loved dreams, so... we should try to find the ruins of Enhasa and fall asleep." Marle replied. "Marle, the Epoch can't travel underwater." Lucca said. Crono looked at both Marle and Lucca, "Oh that's right. Belthasar could work on it for us, good idea Crono." Lucca said. Crono nodded.  
  
The Epoch landed next to Keeper's Dome in 2304 A.D. The three walked in, Marle used her pendant on the sealed door, and they found the Nu. Because the future had been changed, the Nu had never been shut off. "Belthasar!!!" Lucca said, slapping the robotic Nu across the face. The Nu opened his eyes, "Oh, hello." the Nu said. "Belthasar, we need you to modify the Epoch so that it may travel underwater." Lucca said. "I could do that. But I will need Gaspar and Melchior's help, as well as some dreamstone." Belthasar said. "Oh great, another scavenger hunt like in the old days." Lucca said. The three piled back in the Epoch. "So do we go get, Magus first? Or do we get the dreamstone, or Melchior, or Gaspar?" Lucca asked. "Let's do it chronologically." Marle said. "What do you mean?" Lucca asked. "We start with the dreamstone, then, Magus, then Melchior, then Gaspar." Marle said. "Sounds good, except, let's wait until we have everything ready to break this to Magus, he's not going to take kindly to having to kill his own sister." Lucca said, Crono nodded in agreement.   
  
The Epoch landed in the middle of Ioka village, several Ioka villagers, clad in heavy skins walked out to greet them. Ayla walked up to the Epoch and gave Marle, Lucca, and Crono each a hug that cracked their ribs. "Crono, Lucca, and Marle return. Come eat, drink, party!" Ayla said. "Ayla no party, have baby soon." Kino said. "Baby be okay." Ayla said. "No, that's really okay. I still have a stomachache from the last party we had. But Ayla, do you happen to have any of the red stone?" Lucca asked. "Yes, Ayla have, but reptites steal." Ayla said. "The reptites are still around?" Lucca asked. Ayla nodded, "Azala II steal red stone, Ayla have baby soon, so no fight." Ayla said. "We'll go get it." Lucca said, Crono and Marle nodded in agreement. "Azala II where Tyrano Lair used to be." Ayla said. "Thanks Ayla!" Marle said and the three piled in the Epoch.  
  
Where once there had been a crater, was now a new Tyrano Lair. "Ok now, we go in and get the red stone, then we get out." Lucca said. Crono and Marle nodded. They tiptoed quietly through the Tyrano Lair, avoiding any unnecessary encounters. Crono would charge his rainbow katana with electric energy and strike the reptites on the head, giving them a quick painless death. After exploring the lair for a while, they came upon a chamber with a throne. "Ah, my unexpected guests. You killed my father!" Azala II said, pointing at Lucca and Crono. Azala II ran out onto a walkway, and he did the same thing that his father had done, he had a Black Tyrano waiting. Crono, Marle, and Lucca employed the same tactics they had used against the original Azala and defeated him and the Tyrano. "Where is the red stone?" Lucca asked. Azala handed Lucca a large chunk of dreamstone, the Epoch came like a flash and hovered in the air. "Wow, good timing." Lucca said, climbing in, followed by Marle and Crono. The Epoch took off through the time stream.   
  
The Epoch appeared over Medina village in 1004 A.D., only now it wasn't a village, it was a city, with a large fortress in the middle, and there was a large statue of Mage. "Probably best to avoid them." Lucca said, Crono nodded. They landed near Melchior's hut and walked in, Melchior came out swinging a sword and holding a gun. "Back beasts! Leave this place!" Melchior said, and then realized that the mystics weren't attacking. "Oh, Crono, Marle, Lucca, what can I do for you?" Melchior asked. "We need you to come with us, we are trying to undo this future where the mystics rule, the god they worship is Schala, we need you, Gaspar, and Belthasar to waterproof the Epoch so that we can find the ruins of Enhasa, and find Doreen, then we need to get Magus to agree to wield the improved version of the Masamune against Schala." Lucca explained. "Do you really think that Prince Janus will kill his own sister?" Melchior asked. "Well, no, we may not tell him. He is the only one, other than Lavos of course who is strong enough to stop Schala." Marle said. "I will help you. Let's go get Gaspar." Melchior said.   
  
The Epoch landed at the end of time, Gaspar was waiting, "No need explaining it to me. I'm coming, Gaspar said and he jumped in the Epoch. The Epoch entered 2304 A.D. and landed next to Keeper's Dome. The three gurus set to work waterproofing the Epoch. Melchior came out, and handed Lucca her Wondershot, "It should be much more powerful now." Melchior said. "Thank you, all three of you. After all of this is over, we'll return you to your times." Lucca said and the three time travelers piled back into the Epoch.  
  
Meanwhile in 604 A.D. "Flea? What art thou doing here?" Frog asked. "Hiding. Mage will kill me, please let me stay. I promise I'll repent for all of my sins; I'll kiss your slimy feet. Please..." Flea said, begging. "Oh, alright. But thou must be good. I forgive thou." Frog said. "Oh thank you, thank you. Oh yeah, and Froggy, I really am a girl." Flea said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sunken City of Enhasa, and the Triumphant Return of Magus  
  
The Epoch sank into the water in 24,995 B.C. The Epoch sped around beneath the depths, the ruins of the Black Omen sat like a beacon of evil within the sea. They found Kajar, and the royal palace, even the blackbird, but no Enhasa. "It has to be around here somewhere." Lucca said, scanning the sea. "There!" Marle pointed to some old ruins, Lucca sped over to it, and sure enough, there was the city of dreams. "So what do we do now?" Marle asked. "We sleep; Doreen will come to us in our dreams." Lucca said. "But I'm not tired." Marle said, Lucca took a spray bottle from her pocket and sprayed it in Marle's face, "Hey! What did you yawn do that yawn for?" Marle asked, she was asleep before she hit the floor. Lucca sprayed Crono and then herself.  
  
Somehow the three time travelers where together in their dreams. Doreen stood before them. "What do you want?" Doreen asked. Suddenly the Masamune flew up and glowed, Masa and Mune appeared. "You two were very brave to enter the ruby knife like that." Doreen said. "Heh heh, yeah, we're proud." Mune said laughing. "Sis, its Schala. She conquered the dark wind, we need your help so that we can power up the Masamune so that Magus can use it to stop her." Masa said. "I see... that is a predicament. I will do it." Doreen said, the three stood in a triangle, and one by one struck a pose around the Masamune, "With Masa's Strength." Masa said, striking his pose, "Mune's knowledge." Mune said, striking an identical pose in the opposite direction, "And Doreen's dreams." Doreen said and the three rushed towards the sword at the same time, "We are the Mastermune!" the three said, their voices forming into one.   
  
The three time travelers woke up, the Mastermune hovering before them. "I just realized something. Magus can't use a sword." Marle said. "Worry not." the Mastermune said. The Masamune's blade folded, looking almost like a reverse blade katana, the hilt bent downward and began to extend, and the blade came out to form a scythe. "There, now the dark one should be able to use it." Mastermune said. "Thanks!" Lucca said and sat the Mastermune on the console and had the Epoch rise from the depths.  
  
Magus was speeding across the ocean, water jetting up behind him. He had been searching for Schala for four years. Surely she was dead by now, but Magus refused to believe this and kept his search going, he would not rest until Schala was found. Magus came to a stop, just barely stopping in time to miss hitting the Epoch, the glass dome on top of it opened and Lucca stood up. "What do you want?" Magus asked angrily. "We need your help!" Lucca said. "Why should I care?" Magus asked. "It has to do with Schala." Lucca said, this caught Magus' attention, he was inside the Epoch towering above Lucca in seconds. "What about Schala?" Magus asked. "We know where she is." Lucca said. "Is she alive?" Magus asked. "Yes..." Lucca said. "Why do you say that so unhappily, what's wrong with her, is she sick?" Magus asked. "No... She was somehow found by the mystics... she conquered the black wind." Lucca said. "Lies!!! No mortal can conquer the black wind, not even myself." Magus said, his temper was flaring. "Magus... she controls the black wind, I don't know how. She is leading the mystics to take over the world." Lucca said. "So?" Magus asked. "The future of this planet will be gone; the human race will die out!" Lucca said. "Why is that my problem?" Magus asked. "You are indebted to us!" Lucca said, she was beginning to become angry. "How so?" Magus asked. "We helped you exact your revenge on Lavos." Lucca said. "And in turn I helped you save the world. Debt paid in full." Magus said. "Dammit Magus!" Lucca said. Crono, Marle, even Magus was surprised as Lucca never swore, and none of them had ever seen her this angry. "You are the only one who can stop Schala other than Lavos!!! Now get in the damn time machine, and stop your sister!!!! Now!!!" Lucca screamed. "Hold on now poindexter..." "I don't want to hear it!!! You WILL come with us, you WILL stop Schala, and you WILL like it!!!!!!" Lucca screamed, her eyes seemed to blaze a reddish hue. "If Schala is as strong as you say, how will I be able to stop her?" Magus asked. "The prophecy says that she can only be stopped by the Mastermune, but only if it is wielded by someone who's power over the dark arts rivals her own." Lucca said. "So you want me to KILL SCHALA?!?!?" Magus asked. "Who do you think I am? Who the hell do you think I'm looking for in this frozen wasteland? Schala is all I have left, I will NOT kill her!!!!" Magus said angrily. "She's not your sister Janus." A voice from behind Magus said, Magus turned to see his mother, or at least the ghost of her, Magus drew his scythe. "Janus, don't worry. The evil whose influence I was under is gone now, I am at peace. Your sister's mind is buried deep within Mage's mind, to get to Schala; you first must defeat Mage and the black wind. A task that will not be easy, as your sister can use lunar magic, but with the help of the Mastermune, you should be able to stop her..." Queen Zeal said. "But I was never any good with a sword." Magus said. "That's fine, it turned into a scythe!" Lucca said, tossing the Mastermune to Magus, he caught it in his left hand; it seemed to be made for him. "Okay... I'll do it. But not for you mother, or you humans, not even for the human race, I do it for Schala." Magus said. "That's a good boy." Queen Zeal said, her spirit dissipated. Magus hopped in the Epoch. "Let's go, we've delayed the inevitable long enough." Magus said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Showdown: Magus vs. Mage  
  
The Epoch came back to 604 A.D. "Where's the frog?" Magus asked. "He said that he went to his home in the Cursed Woods, why?" Lucca asked. "If Mage is as strong as you say, then the mystics will not stand idly by as I battle her, I need you to hold off the mystics while I battle her." Magus said. Crono landed the Epoch and the four stepped out, Magus cast a spell and vegetation grew all around the Epoch, so it was no longer visible, Magus grabbed Lucca, Marle, and Crono in his arms and cast a teleportation spell.  
  
Magus appeared in Frog's home. "Flea?" Magus asked. "Hi... Magus." Flea said. "What are you doing here?" Magus asked. "Mage is crazy! You were much nicer, to me anyway. She made the mystics almost a hundred times more powerful, I want you back. Oh yeah, and I'm really a girl, I lied about it all those years." Flea said. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I am going to defeat Mage. Crono, Frog, Marle, Lucca, and Flea, you will fight off the mystics while I attempt to defeat Mage." Magus said. "I cans't not go. I must remaineth here to protect my queen." Frog said. "I'll put a protection spell on the place, and we'll teleport out of here. Glenn..." Magus said, and Frog was surprised as Magus never called him Glenn. "Glenn... You are the best swordsman I know, I really need your help, and all of my attention must be on the battle if I am to emerge victorious." Magus said. "Well... Very well, I shall serve thee." Frog said. "Mine queen, Sir Landon, Mine King, I must leaveth thee here for the good of the world. I will returneth if 'tis possible." Frog said. "Frog, do what you have to do... for Gaurdia... for the world." Queen Leene said. Magus nodded and teleported them out.  
  
Mage was sitting on her throne, composed of the bones of Gaurdian soldiers, suddenly Magus and the others appeared. "Ah, Janus. I knew you would come eventually." Mage said. "Don't call me Janus... Only my sister calls me Janus... And you are NOT my sister." Magus said, drawing the Mastermune. "Oh, but dear brother, I only followed in your footsteps, I never turned a helpless man into a frog. However, I see you have brought a mystical scythe of some sort to stop me. But you my dear sweet brother are weak, you have only communed with the black wind, I control the black wind, I am the black wind!!" Mage said. "You are arrogant, like our mother. You only think you have full control of your power, but in reality you are a puppet of the dark wind, just like mother was a puppet of Lavos." Magus said. "Lies! The wind tried to take my soul, but I defeated it!" Mage said. "Did you now? The Schala I know viewed all as equals, she was a child of nature, and she wouldn't hurt a fly. You lost your soul without even knowing it. You are a fool to believe otherwise." Magus said. "I am not Schala!!! I am Mage!!!" Mage said angrily. "You see? You are angered by even being Schala, you are angry at yourself, the black wind is controlling you, and you do not even know it." Magus said. "I am still more powerful than you!!!" Mage said. "Then come... you will see that I am not easy to kill." Magus said.   
  
Mage cast Dark Matter, but Magus' magic barrier stopped it, Magus cast Dark Mist, Mage growled in pain as the mist ate at her flesh. Magus cast Magic Wall on himself, as there was no protect magic spell that did damage. Mage hit Magus with a lightning, meanwhile Crono and the others were doing their best to hold off the attacking mystic army. Crono cast Luminaire, Lucca cast Flare, Marle cast Ice2, Frog used Frog Squash, and Flea used MP Drain. Magus cast a new spell he had learned, the spell was called Dark Gate. A large portal opened behind Mage and darkness flowed out from it, the darkness formed the shapes of monsters and all sorts of horrific creatures, they clawed at Mage, bit her, they began to eat at her flesh. Mage warded off the creatures, she began to chant, but Magus cast a water spell and a tidal wave hit Mage, making her fall to the ground, Mage continued to chant, Magus then cast Lightning2, then Fire2, Mage continued to chant. Mage finally released a spell, she had second guessed Magus and cast a fire spell called Inferno. Magus' flesh began to burn, his hair became singed and his throat was dry. Magus growled and cast Dark Inferno, a dark flame engulfed Mage, her skin began to burn and crack, her scream echoed through the halls, Magus followed up that spell with a spell called Dark Wind, knives of darkness cut into Mage, her body was covered in cuts. Magus rushed over to Mage and placed the Mastermune against Mage's neck. "You are worse than mother. Great power is useless if one cannot use it correctly." Magus said. "Then let's settle this scythe to scythe, shall we?" Mage asked. Magus backed away slightly, Mage stood up and pulled out her own scythe, a dark bomb hit Mage and she fell, "We agreed no magic!" Mage said. "No, you did, I said nothing." Magus said. Mage began to growl and the black wind thickened around her, turning into a maelstrom.   
  
Meanwhile Ozzie and Slash appeared in the mystic ranks. Crono cast Luminaire on Slash, Lucca used Flare, Marle used Ice2, Flea used Prism Beam, and Frog used Frog Squash. Slash was nearly unharmed, Crono rushed forward with his rainbow katana and hit Slash with a Spincut, Frog used a Leap Slash, Marle simply shot Slash, Lucca threw a grenade, and Flea used Charm. The Mage Armor was Flea's gift, now Slash was vulnerable, Crono used another Luminaire, Lucca used Flare, Marle used Ice2, Flea used Charm on Ozzie and got Ozzie Pants, a powerful helmet. (Why would you wanna wear giant underpants on your head?) Frog used Frog Squash and Slash was killed. Ozzie rushed forward and cast his Stasis Shield; he began casting spells such as Dark Bomb, and Dark Matter and such. Crono was clueless on what to do other than dodge the blasts. Flea cast dispel on Ozzie and his shield disappeared, Crono cast Luminaire, Flea cast Prism Beam, Marle cast Ice2, Lucca used Flare, and Frog used Frog Squash. Ozzie died, and the group once again began to hack at the army of mystics.  
  
The dark wind around Mage began to swirl and lift her off the ground. "Dear Brother, you do not know power. You are weakness, a handicap, you are a tick on the back of the black wind, and you must be picked off and burned." Mage said, and the black tornado around her began to come towards Magus. Magus cast Dark Matter on the tornado, to no avail. Magus was lifted up by the maelstrom of black wind, a scythe was planted in his chest, he fell limp and slid down the wall, the tornado stopped, and Mage threw back in laughter. "You Janus are dead." Mage said. Magus tried his best to stay awake as he felt if he went unconscious he would die, Mage laughed maniacally. "Schala!!" the voice of Queen Zeal appeared, "Mother?" Mage asked, but it was kinder like Schala. "Schala, stop this madness. How could you kill your own brother?" Queen Zeal asked. "How could I kill him? You killed Janus, your madness drove Janus back to this godforsaken time, Janus died years ago, I killed only Magus." Mage said. Magus blinked, did she really think he was dead. Mage charged up a bolt and the ghost of Queen Zeal disappeared.   
  
Suddenly a time gate opened and what looked a great deal like the Lavos core walked out, but it looked mostly human somehow. "I am the son of Lavos, I am a half spawn. Your time has come, Schala of Zeal." the son of Lavos said, picking up the Mastermune. Mage rushed forward and the two scythes locked. Sparks shot across the room as the two scythes connected repeatedly. Lavos used Crying Heavens/ Hidden Blow on Mage, Mage was knocked back. The black wind swirled around Lavos, the same with Mage until both were large black tornados. The tornados of black wind connected repeatedly, sparks shot from them. Magus reached down to the scythe in his chest and pulled it out, he grunted in pain. Magus reached into his belt and grabbed an elixir; he drank it down and stood up. The two tornados locked together, a shower of sparks and blood shot from them, suddenly the Mastermune flew from the tornado Lavos was in and landed with a clang on the ground, the tornado dissipated, Lavos was cut in half down the middle, Mage cast Inferno and incinerated Lavos.  
  
Magus stood up and grabbed the Mastermune. "What's the matter little brother, gonna cry?" Mage asked. Magus' iris eyes glowed red with rage, he cast every spell he knew all at once, Fire2, Ice2, Lightning2, Dark Bomb, Dark Mist, Black Hole, Dark Matter, Dark Gate, Dark Inferno, Dark Wind, and a spell he had only cast once before and prayed he would never have to cast again... Dark Maelstrom. This barrage would have killed almost anyone, but Mage absorbed it. Magus was too wiped out to cast another spell "Thank you brother, the dark wind feeds on magic; you have just given it a buffet. Now it shall engulf your puny body." Mage said.   
  
"Stop!!!! I do not condone this!!!" a voice said. A creature that looked like a blue Lavos Core stood before Magus and Mage. "Who the hell are you?" Mage asked. "The name's Spekkio, the Master of War. I am in reality the entity whose memories you live in now. I however must interfere, I cannot destroy you, but I can put you in stasis for a while. A bubble appeared around Mage and she could not escape it for a great deal of time. Spekkio offered Magus his hand, "So.... You're the entity?" Magus asked. "That and more." Spekkio replied. "Now you cannot defeat the black wind with any of the four elements. Fortunately that amulet of yours should protect you from being engulfed by the dark wind, but you'll need Lunar magic to destroy it." Spekkio said. "You can give that to me?" Magus asked. "Why of course, I can also make it so you learn all the spells in seconds." Spekkio replied. Spekkio did his chant and Magus was engulfed in white light, "I know all of the spells. Thank you Spekkio, you are a true lifesaver." Magus said. "Well, I must be off. As soon as I leave that barrier will disappear." Spekkio said. Magus nodded and Spekkio disappeared as quickly as he had come.  
  
The barrier went away and Mage said, "So, you have a shiny new toy eh? Well I can still kill you with my dark tornado." Mage said and the black wind appeared around her, lifting her off the ground. "You aren't the only one who can do that now, the white wind will stop you." Magus said, he too was engulfed in a tornado, but it was as white as pearl. The two tornados collided repeatedly, they became one large gray tornado, and in amongst the maelstrom, Mage and Magus fought to the death.  
  
Mage cast several of her dark spells, but they where all intercepted by Magus' magic barrier. Mage cast Dark Matter, Magus cast Lunar Mist, and a white mist appeared around Magus, caught all the dark energy, and shot it back at Mage. Mage cast Dark Mist, Magus cast Lunar Bomb, the bomb exploded around Mage and she grunted in pain. Magus cast Lunar Maelstrom, Mage was greatly weakened, her tornado dissipated. Crono, Marle, Frog, Flea, and Lucca burst into the room to see Magus descending from the ceiling towards the weak Mage. Mage cowered in fear, "You see sister, light always prevails over darkness. Now comes the time of redemption, Magus took the Mastermune in his hands and planted the blade deep in Mage's heart. Mage shrieked in pain and fell backward; the black wind flew from her body, letting out a wail of pain as it did so. Magus removed the Mastermune and it turned back into a broad sword. Magus gave the blade back to Frog. "Glenn, now that I know Lunar Magic, I can reverse that spell. Do you wish it?" Magus asked. Frog thought for a second, "...Nay... I wish to remaineth in this form. Unless thou couldst find a way to make so I would only changeth when I wanted, and I couldst changeth back at will." Frog said. "I think I can do that." Magus said, he cracked his knuckles and began to chant, the magic flowed through Frog's body, and suddenly he was Glenn again. "I thank thee Magus." Frog said. "Not a problem." Magus said. "Crono... Come here." Magus said. Crono walked forward, Magus placed his hand on Crono's mouth and his hand glowed. When the light dissipated Crono asked, "What did you do?" everyone except Magus gasped in surprise, "Hey! I have... I have a tongue!!" Crono said, Crono was born without a tongue and he had never known what it was like to speak, everyone just somehow knew what he was thinking. "Thank you so much!" Crono said. Magus gave a slight smile.   
  
"What wilt thou do now that Schala be dead?" Frog asked. Magus held Schala's body in his arms, her hair had become sky blue once again, her face had regained it's color, her ears and teeth had went back to normal, Magus suspected that her eyes were green again as well. "Schala is not dead, she will wake up soon. She is just regaining her soul, a soft groan came from Schala, her eyes slowly opened, showing their brilliant emerald color. "Janus?" Schala asked. "Yes." Magus said, stroking Schala's hair. "I... I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the mystics, I only went through four years of their torture, and you went through thirteen. I now know why you look so sad..." Schala said, sliding one corner of her shirt down to show the whip scars covering her back. Magus hugged his sister tight, "No... I discovered my true abilities of magic, thanks to these horrid creatures, for better or worse, they helped me. I am only sorry that I couldn't save you before all of this happened." Magus said. "It's okay... Everything's happy now." Schala said. "It truly is..." Magus said.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Magus walked up to Crono and the gang. "Well, I am off to 24,995 B.C. with Schala. Thanks to Spekkio's power boost, I now have the know how to open portals." Magus said. "Uhhh..... Magus." Flea said. "Yes Flea?" Magus asked. "Well, seeing as the people of this time won't welcome me with open arms, I was wondering. Could I come with you and Schala?" Flea asked, looking rather nervous. "Of course Flea. Farewell all of you." Magus said as he opened a gate and stepped in with Flea and Schala. The portal closed. "I suppose I shalt be off as well. I shalt teleport to the queen. 'Twas a pleasure fighting with thee, I hopeth to see thou again." Glenn said and teleported away. "Well, I've had enough adventure for now, let's go take the gurus home now." Lucca said. "Yes, let's." Crono said. "Wow, I'll never get used to that." Marle said shaking her head. The Epoch came and landed Crono, Marle, and Lucca took off through the time stream.  
  
Meanwhile: Spekkio looked down from his screen at the end of time, "And they lived happily ever after..." Spekkio said to himself, a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
The End  
  
Well? Did you like it? I got inspiration from a fanfic where Schala goes back in time and poses as a prophet in Zeal Palace, don't forget to read and review. Well till next time... -MasklessDuckman 


End file.
